lana_langfandomcom-20200214-history
Lois Lane (Smallville)
Lois Lane (of Smallville-Earth), is a reporter for the Daily Planet and Clark Kent's fiancée. Ironically, it took the work of a villian Lex Luthor and Lana's own destiny, to get Lana out of the way so Clark could notice her as a love interest; basically she was Clark's second choice. Personality Lois' familiar relationships give great insight into her motivations and actions. Though Lois is slightly impulsive, she can be mature beyond her years, and often gives wise advise to her friends. She is as close as a sister to her cousin Chloe and is very protective of her. Lois has been shown to bravely do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of her loved ones. Her nickname for Clark is "Smallville" and verbally spars with him almost every time they are together (Lois almost always wins these challenges). On numerous occasions, Lois has also displayed her fierce determination to protect Clark's secret. She also strongly believes in Clark, and is determined to help him fulfill his destiny. According to Gordon Godfrey, while being inhabited by the Dark essence, he pointed out to Lois that she had a spirit pure of heart, which prevented him from possessing her body. Lois is willing to do almost anything to get a story, including getting dressed up as a stripper, prison guard, vixen fighter, French maid, superheroine, golden bunny girl or a dominatrix. Despite this, she has been uncomfortable with using her sexuality outside of harmless flirting or a personal relationship; her exotic dance routine was clumsy until she was almost completely done with it, and her dominatrix routine was equally uncomfortable. There is one exception to Lois' willingness to do anything for a story: she has been willing to put her support for heroes over her own career. Lois has said that her "worst fear in the world is to be alone in the world without heroes." She has refused to reveal both Green Arrow and The Blur's secret identities even though they would have been huge stories. Lois is, in many ways, like Clark's superhero persona: she believes in truth and justice, much like Clark and she goes to great lengths to fight social injustice as a reporter, and these traits in fact led him to fall in love with her. Her willingness to put herself in harms way for justice, shows that she is an altruistic spirit with a strong moral compass. There is one down-side to her moral compass however. Although generally open-minded, earlier in the series she tended to see the world in black and white. Because of this she openly expressed her disapproval if someone did something she didn't like, almost disregarding other people's feelings in the process. But as time goes by, and Lois becomes more exposed to the ambiguities of life, she becomes more sensitive about what she says about the decisions of others and develops an even more accepting personality. Lois is a strong individual who has always stayed true to who she is. She is honest and only puts up a pretense when she is working undercover. Even so, she had trouble fully embracing her gifts in the beginning of the series. Case in point, Lois repeatedly denied her talent in journalism, despite growing evidence proving otherwise. But as she began to accept her prodigious investigative skills and learned to use them for the greater good, she came to fully embrace her identity. Clark Kent revealed to a Lois from a parallel universe all the qualities he found most appealing about his Lois such as her ability to protect him by any means necessary, her loyalty and bravery in the face of danger and that she's a force to be reckoned with. But most importantly her unique ability to see right through him, straight into his heart and soul. Carter Hall mentioned how Lois was meant to be with Clark because she is able to make his burden of responsibility as a hero easier to bear, as well as to offer him as much comfort and support to never give up his never ending battle. Lois's moral integrity and status as a "normal" human who is not a "superhero", helps Clark maintain his connection with humanity and helps him maintain his moral principles. Clark and Lana's parting It was never directly addressed whether Lois knew that the only reason Clark and Lana separated was because of the massive dose of Kryptonite Lana had absorbed into her nanite skin, which left them irradiated; which meant she could not be close to Clark without hurting him. That her fiancé and Lana didn't separate because he stopped loving her, and that he begged Lana to stay with him so that they could share their life together like his parents. However, it could be we are to assume that Lois figured it out, but choose to ignore what happened. Gallery Pictures S4-loislane2.jpg Lois.png Loiss8.jpg LoisS8.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Smallville Universe